mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Флаттершай (ДиЭ)/Галерея/Игры дружбы
Короткометражки The Science of Magic Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Fluttershy -are you sure we need- EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset -You won't even know I'm here- EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset -I've come to a definitive conclusion- EG3.png Игры дружбы Sunset Shimmer runs up to her friends EG3.png Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy -we'll have to start stories- EG3.png Fluttershy -all over again- EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset -pretty sure I would've noticed that- EG3.png Sunset -I think she was from over here- EG3.png Sunset -a mysterious figure snooping- EG3.png Sunset -don't you wanna know- EG3.png Fluttershy -I don't even wanna guess- EG3.png Main five in unison -Crystal Prep- EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow -you think the Friendship Games are silly- EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy -not everything has to be magical- EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -I know it's a big deal- EG3.png Rarity -that's putting it mildly- EG3.png Rarity -still revamping the playing field- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -supposed to be about getting along- EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry --other than us losing-- EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png CHS students --Our time is now!-- EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow meets her friends after the rally EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Fluttershy --even I feel like we can win!-- EG3.png Rarity -my school pride is at an all-time high!- EG3.png Sunset listening to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Rarity --we don't need magic-- EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png Applejack --they'd at least tell competitors-- EG3.png Fluttershy --it could be anything-- EG3.png Rarity --how will I ever pick the right outfit-!-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she's got everything under control-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --nothing to worry about-- EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Applejack --I'm sure you'll figure it out-- EG3.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png AJ doesn't like the girly dresses EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Rarity puts custodian helmet on Rainbow's head EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity's magic leaks outside the band room EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png The Equestria Girls --Twilight-!-- EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack --You shoulda told us-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --My uniform--- EG3.png Fluttershy --Your uniform for what--- EG3.png Sci-Twi --For Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --Why does everyone-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --know who I am--- EG3.png Rainbow --Did you say Crystal Prep--- EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi --You know my dog-- EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch --The smart ones-- EG3.png Cinch --always curious-- EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway (new version) EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Rainbow Dash --she'd never do that-- EG3.png Fluttershy --our Twilight wouldn't-- EG3.png Sunset --our Twilight is a princess-- EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Fluttershy has faith in Sunset EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Rainbooms in new outfits EG3.png Rainbow Dash --how'd that happen--- EG3.png Pinkie happily skips into the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy --not a very nice thing to say-- EG3.png Sunny Flare --these games aren't about being nice-- EG3.png Rarity --you might use a little tact-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --that's weird-- EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Fluttershy --they definitely broke the ice-- EG3.png Rarity --if only that Principal Cinch-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --yeah, she's awful-- EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie --everyone started having fun-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --of course you did-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she was right here-- EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Fluttershy and Pinkie put on oven mitts EG3.png Fluttershy puts a cake pan in the oven EG3.png Pinkie Pie slices large cake in half EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Wondercolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Fluttershy misspells --immigration-- EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Twilight's silhouettes face off EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer (new version) EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Twilight spying on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy makes sure no one is around EG3.png Kitty pops out of Fluttershy's backpack EG3.png Fluttershy nuzzling her pet cat EG3.png Twilight pops out of the bushes EG3.png Fluttershy --want to give her a treat--- EG3.png Twilight joins Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy picks up Spike EG3.png Fluttershy --does he talk--- EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy --it didn't seem like anyone-- EG3.png Fluttershy --that sounds awful-- EG3.png Twilight feeling depressed EG3.png Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight EG3.png Twilight looking up at Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Twilight nervously takes Angel EG3.png Fluttershy --always makes me feel better-- EG3.png Fluttershy --you looked like you needed it-- EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png Fluttershy sprouting pony ears EG3.png Fluttershy sprouts Pegasus wings EG3.png Fluttershy's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Fluttershy floating in front of Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy's magic getting drained EG3.png More magic leaks out of Twilight's amulet EG3.png More dimensional rifts open up EG3.png Spike follows jackalope through the rifts EG3.png Fluttershy catches Spike EG3.png Twilight kneeling in front of Fluttershy EG3.png Twilight closes her amulet once again EG3.png Tired Fluttershy gives Spike to Twilight EG3.png Twilight backs away from Spike EG3.png Twilight running away from Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike chasing after Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy on the ground EG3.png Fluttershy weakly waving goodbye EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy --then I ponied up-- EG3.png Fluttershy mentions Twilight's --pendant thingy-- EG3.png Fluttershy --pulled the magic right out of me-- EG3.png Fluttershy --couldn't even stand up-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --like me at the party!-- EG3.png Rarity --right before we met Twilight-- EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Sunset --she had something to do with-- EG3.png Sunset --maybe it stole the portal too-- EG3.png Fluttershy --how--- EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --this is overkill-- EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy jumping over hay bales EG3.png Sour Sweet tumbles as she grabs her bow EG3.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Fluttershy timidly trying to shoot an arrow EG3.png Fluttershy's arrow doesn't shoot EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack picks up her bow EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Twilight EG3.png Applejack --stop aiming at the target-- EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Sunset watch the magic drain EG3.png Main six and Twilight look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Twilight runs away crying EG3.png Cinch --force us into accepting you as equals--- EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy --she's actually really nice-- EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack --let's just get through this-- EG3.png Applejack --we're not a bunch of cheaters-- EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Fluttershy sees something happening EG3.png Rainbooms looking toward Twilight EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Twilight --winning these games depends on me-- EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png Crack in ground aiming at the Equestria Girls EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Flutters frightened EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Fluttershy almost falls EG3.png Fluttershy looking at the giant hole EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png Fluttershy's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Puppy Spike seeing the battle EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps out of Fluttershy's arms EG3.png Puppy Spike calls out to Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Fluttershy --still no word from Princess Twilight--- EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --not yet-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset --so busy waiting for someone else-- EG3.png Sunset --gave up looking for them myself-- EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Twilight is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png Категория:Галереи персонажей